lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lost Season 3 (Original Television Soundtrack)
CD 1 In With a KABOOM! Enthält Variationen von "McGale's Navy" *3x01: The Others witness the crash, then Henry (AKA Ben) sends Goodwin and Ethan to each of the two crash sites to pose as survivors of Flight 815 Main Title * LOST Schriftzug aller Episoden Awed and Shocked *3x01: Sawyer and Karl try to escape from their cages only to be caught by Tom and Juliet Fool Me Twice *3x02: A group of Others board the Elizabeth causing Sun to shoot Colleen and forcing Sayid and Jin to engage in a shootout Pagoda of Shame Variation von "The Last to Know" *3x02: In flashback, Sun speaks with her father at Jae Lee's funeral. In realtime, Jin comforts Sun on the beach before Sayid tells them they have a long walk ahead The Island *3x03: Lockes Vision Eko of the Past *3x03: Eko has memories of his brother Yemi who appears to him and tells him "it's time to confess." Afterwards, Eko's tent burns down, forcing Charlie and Hurley to drag him out. As soon as they turn their backs, Eko is gone Church of Eko's *3x05: Eko begins to embrace his new role as a priest Leggo My Eko *3x05: Eko is attacked and killed by the Monster. His last words to Locke are "You're next." Romancing the Cage *1x12: Kate bekommt ihr Spielzeug-Flugzeug zurück (Variation) *3x06: Kate und Sawyer haben Sex im Käfig *4x04: Kate und Sawyer haben Sex in seinem Haus in "Otherville" *4x09: Kate sitzt am Meer und wäscht sich Under the Knife Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death". *3x06: Jack slices open Ben's kidney sac and urges Kate to run Teaser Time *3x07: Kate and Sawyer escape from their captors while Juliet gives orders to recapture them and kill them if necessary Here Today, Gone to Maui Enthält eine Variation von "Life and Death". *3x08 Juliet shoots Pickett and Jack makes Kate promise never to come back Distraught Desmond *2x23: Penny trifft Des am Stadion *2x23: Michael bekommt Walt zurück *2x24: Desmond findet Pennys Brief in seinem Buch und wirft danach alle Bücher aus dem Regal der Station *3x07: Rachel sagt Juliet, dass sie schwanger ist *3x08: Charles Widmore sagt Desmond, dass der Whiskey mehr wert ist als was Desmond in einem Monat verdient und dass dieser deshalb nicht gut genug für Penny ist *3x08: Des redet mit seinem Freund über Zeitreisen und geht dann zu Penny in die Wohnung *2x08: Nachdem Des mit der Schmuckverkäuferin geredet hat, geht er durch die Stadt und sieht das Army-Plakat *3x08: Desmond trennt sich von Penny *3x08: Desmond erwacht auf der Insel: Charlie bringt ihn zu seinem Zelt *3x17: Des trifft seine Exfreundin (kurz) *3x17: Desmond trifft zum ersten Mal auf Penny/Des findet Naomi *3x23: Charlie teilt Penny mit, dass Desmond bei ihm auf der Insel ist *4x05: Des ruft Penny aus der Telefonzelle aus an *4x05: Des und Penny telefonieren Achara, Glad To See Me? *3x09 Jack is forced to leave Thailand after forcing Achara to give him his tattoo Ocean's Apart *3x09 The Others take Jack home with him, while Sawyer and Kate head back to camp leaving Karl alone in the jungle looking up at the night sky the same time as Alex The Lone Hugo Variation von "Mess It All Up" *3x10 Hurley visits Libby's grave Fetch Your Arm Variation von "World's Worst Landscaping" *1x18 Hurley trifft auf Rousseau *3x10 Vincent leads Hurley to the DHARMA van Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Nothin' *1x17 Michael sagt Walt, dass er ein neues Floß bauen will *1x17 Shannon küsst Sayid am Lagerfeuer *3x06 Sawyer sagt Kate, dass er sie auch liebt *3x06 Kate sagt Kevin, dass sie ihn liebt, aber nicht bleiben kann *3x10 Kate und Sawyer kehren zum Strand zurück *3x10 Hurley learns of his father's set-up *4x04 Kate und Jack treffen sich nach der Verhandlung Shambala *3x10 Hurley drives the DHARMA van Claire-a Culpa *1x10: Thomas meint, das Baby sei das beste, was ihnen passiert sei *1x10: Claire entschließt sich, ihr Baby doch nicht zur Adoption frei zu geben (Variation) *1x12: Charlie bittet Rose ihm zu helfen *3x12: Charlie and Claire send a seagull with their letter tied to its leg to find rescue A Touching Moment Enthält eine kurze Variation von "Ex Marks the Jack" / "Flash Forward Flashback" *3x01: Juliet offenbart, dass sie eine Akte über Jacks ganzes Leben hat *3x13: Jack spielt das Lied bei den Anderen auf Klavier (Variation) *3x13: Jack sagt Kate, dass die Anderen ihn gehen lassen und dass er für sie zurückkommen wird *4x10: Jack macht Kate einen Heiratsantrag Sweet Exposé *1x02 Sayid zeigt Kate, wie hoch sie müssen, um ein Signal zu bekommen (Variation vom Ende des Stückes) *3x14 Nikki runs through the jungle, buries the diamonds, continues running, and collapses in front of the survivors, apparently dead Storming Monster *3x15 Kate and Juliet run from the Monster Heart of Thawyer *3x15 The survivors enjoy nourishment thanks to Sawyer Juliette is Lost *1x01: Charlie, Jack & Kate gehen durch Dschungel, es regnet (Variation) *1x06: Jack, Kate, Charlie und John laufen durch den Dschungel, erreichen die Höhlen (Variation) *1x13: Locke und Boone laufen durch den Dschungel (Variation) *1x13: Locke wirft Boone das Messer zu und lässt ihn allein (Variation) *3x16: Juliet is brought to the Island Beach Blanket Bonding *3x17 Jack accepts Juliet into the survivors' camp Rushin' The Russian *3x18 Mikhail comes running out of the jungle at the sound of the flare gun Deadly Fertility Variation von "The Last to Know" *3x18 Sun learns that her baby is Jin's thanks to Juliet Dharmacide Bens Thema. *3x20: Bens Dharma-Putsch *4x09: Ben behauptet, Alex bedeute ihm nichts (Variation) *4x09: Ben bei Alex' Leiche CD 2 Paddle Jumper *3x21: Karl runs through the jungle, grabs a canoe, and paddles around the Island She's Dynamite *3x21: Jack tells the survivors about his plan against the Others with Danielle using the dynamite from the Black Rock to blow up a tree The Good, The Bad and the Ominous *1x10: Charlie bietet Claire seine Freundschaft an (Variation) *3x21: Juliet tells the survivors that Ben is using a DHARMA station called the Looking Glass to block all the signals off the Island except theirs Charlie's Fate Enthält Variationen von "Charlie's Temptation" *3x21: Desmond reveals that Charlie has to die to get everyone else rescued Paddle Jumper Reprise *3x21: Karl arrives to warn the survivors that the Others are coming sooner than expected. Six hours before, Ben reveals that Jacob wants the Others to push the move to the survivors' camp forward Ta-Ta Charlie *3x21: Charlie bids Hurley goodbye before leaving Heirloom Holiday *1x07: Charlie wirft die Drogen ins Feuer *3x21: Charlie remembers the Christmas Liam gave him the Drive Shaft ring Greatest Hits *3x21: Charlie remembers the night he met Claire, then shows Desmond his "greatest hits" before swimming down to the Looking Glass to meet his fate Flying High *3x22: Off the island, Jack is a broken-down man contemplating suicide before saving a victim of a car accident. On the island, Jack leads most of the survivors to the radio tower to call Naomi's freighter, while Sayid, Bernard, and Jin stay behind to ambush the Others The Good Shepherd Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Jack tells Naomi he used to be a spial surgeon. Naomi then shows Jack how to use the satellite phone Manifesting Destiny *3x22: Charlie is questioned by his captors in the Looking Glass The Looking Glass Ceiling *3x22: Ben is told of Charlie's presence in the Looking Glass, while ten Others walk into the trap set by the survivors killing seven of them. The plan backfires, however, when there are only two out of the three intended explosions due to Jin missing, leading to him, Sayid, and Bernard being captured Ex Marks the Jack Variation von "Flash Forward Flashback" *3x01: Jack wird aus der Haft entlassen, unterhält sich mit Sarah *3x22: Off the island, Jack receives a visit from his ex-wife Sarah. On the island, Jack assures the group everything will be OK and urges them to keep moving Jintimidating Bernard *3x22: Ben orders the remaining three Others, Tom, Ryan, and Jason, to kill Jin to get answers about where Jack and the rest of the survivors have gone. This forces Bernard to reveal that they're headed for the radio tower to contact the freighter, and that Karl warned them about the Others coming early. Realizing that he's been betrayed by his own daughter, Ben tells Tom to wait until the time comes to kill Jin, Sayid, and Bernard Benomination of the Temple *3x22: Ben tells Richard to take their people to the Temple and allows Alex to accompany him on a walk to find Jack An Other Dark Agenda Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Ben allows Alex to accompany him on a walk to find Jack Kate Makes a Splash Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x22: Kate worries about Jin, Sayid, and Bernard Diving Desmond *3x22: Desmond dives down to the Looking Glass to avoid being shot by Mikhail Weapon of Mass Distraction *3x22: Charlie urges Desmond to hide from his captors in the Looking Glass The Fallen Hero *3x22: Off the island, Jack sees a report of him rescuing the car accident victims on TV at the hospital Sticking To Their Guns *3x22: Sawyer and Juliet excuses themselves from the group to head back for the beach Torture Me Not *3x22: Ben tells Mikhail to kill Charlie and keep the jamming equipment running at all costs. He also Greta and Bonnie taken care of since they can't risk telling their people what they've done Through the Locke-ing Glass *3x04: (1:34 - 2:12): Sawyer erfährt, dass sie auf einer anderen Insel sind. *3x22: After being shot and left for dead by Ben in the DHARMA grave, Locke prepares to end his life when Walt appears to him and tells him get up and out because he has "work to do." The Only Pebble In the Jungle Enthält Variationen von "Hollywood and Vines" und "Credit Where Credit Is Due" *3x23: Jack tells Kate he loves her as the reason why he's sticking up for Sawyer Early Mourning Mystery *3x23: Off the island, Jack mourns the death of someone who's neither friend nor family. On the island, the group is an hour away from the radio tower, but they're intercepted by Ben Patchy At Best *3x23: Following orders from Ben, Mikhail shoots Greta and Bonnie, only to be shot himself by Desmond. Meanwhile, Ben gets five minutes alone with Jack All Jack'ed Up *3x23: Jack is unable to get anymore refills on his perscription Hold the Phone *3x23: Ben tries to warn Jack that Naomi is not who she says she is and that if the boat is contacted, every single person on the Island will die. He asks him to bring him the satellite phone so they can go their seperate ways. Jack refuses to give up the phone so Ben gives him one minute to reconsider before Tom kills Jin, Sayid, and Bernard. Jack still refuses to give him the phone so gunshots are heard over the walkie to make it seem like the hostages were killed. As a result, Jack beats Ben to a pulp and warns Tom that as soon as all the survivors are rescued, he'll kill him Code of Conduct *3x23: Before Bonnie dies, she gives Charlie the code to switch off the jamming mechanism in the Looking Glass, which happens to be the song "Good Vibrations" Act Now, Regret Later Enthält Variationen von "Credit Where Credit Is Due" und "World's Worst Lanscape" *3x23: Jack tells Kate that he had to let Jin, Sayid, and Bernard be executed but he will kill Ben once he forces him to experience the moment the survivors are rescued. Back at the beach, it turns out the hostages weren't killed after all. Tom, Ryan, and Jason merely shot their bullets in the sand. When Sawyer and Juliet try to figure out how to finish the Others unarmed, Hurley shows up driving the DHARMA van and runs over Ryan, while Sayid breaks Jason's neck. Tom surrenders but Sawyer shoots him anyway "for taking Walt off the raft." Hurley doesn't think it was necessary, but Sawyer simply states he didn't believe him. Just What the Doctor Ordered Enthält eine Variation von "Hollywood and Vines" *3x23: Jack rants to Dr. Hammill about his life Hurley's Helping Hand Enthält eine Variation von "Hurley's Handouts" *3x23: Hurley tells Jack that he saved Jin, Sayid, and Bernard. He also assures Claire that Charlie's fine Looking Glass Half Full Enthält Variationen von "Distraught Desmond" und "Life and Death" *3x23: After using the code to deactivate the jamming mechanisim, Charlie receives an incoming transmission from Penelope Widmore, Desmond's girlfriend. He tells her who he is and asks her if she's on the boat and if she sent Naomi to the Island. Penny says she's neither on a boat nor does she know who Naomi is. At that moment, Mikhail appears in the porthole with a grenade, which detonates causing the water to flow in. To save Desmond from drowning, Charlie closes the door to the control room before Desmond has a chance to speak with Penny. As the water fills up, Charlie writes one final message on his hand: "Not Penny's boat," and he drowns, fulfilling his destiny JACK FM *3x23: The group make it to the radio tower, where they're prepared to contact the freighter Naomi Phone Home *3x04: (1:15 - 1:40): Sawyer erfährt, dass sie auf einer anderen Insel sind. *3x23: After the group finally turns off the repeating distress signal in the radio tower, Ben still tries to talk Jack out of calling the freighter, believing it to be "the beginning of the end." Naomi gets a connection on the phone, but a knife is thrown into her back by none other than John Locke. This makes Jack mad, and a tense stand-off ensues. Locke threatens to shoot Jack if forced to, but ultimately lowers his gun, tells Jack "he's not supposed to do this," and walks away. Jack speaks with a man named Minkowski, who says that the boat is on its way. This overjoys the survivors, who believe they're finally going to be rescued, unaware that the people who are coming are not who they seem to be, according to Charlie's final message Flash Forward Flashback *3x23: Jack und Kate am Flughafen ("Wir müssen wieder zurück!") *4x04: Jack sagt bei Kates Verhandlung aus *4x10: Jack und Kate streiten sich (letzter Flashforward der Folge) End Title * Abspann aller Lost-Episoden Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Listen